


Marked As Yours

by FelOllie



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meeting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>Olicity Soul mate markings Yes it’s been done before but I want a flip flop of Felicity to know, not Oliver. Please :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked As Yours

The mark on her wrist is burning molten hot and Felicity knows she’s found him; The one who bears her mark, wears her symbol on his wrist like a brand.

Felicity is in a meeting of people who outrank her by a serious gap, only present because her boss had another engagement she couldn’t get out of. She wonders if Mr. Queen realizes it’s her, that she is the one who sports his arrow inked on her skin. Probably not, she thinks, not if his puzzled eyes say anything about it.

He’s frowning at his wrist, brows drawn together in consternation, thumb rubbing curiously over the mark Felicity knows blackens his skin in the shape of an owl. She snorts under her breath when Oliver Queen glances around the table, thumb pressed to the mark that is no doubt burning in response to hers.

"Oliver, sweetheart," Moira Queen says, watching Oliver with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Oliver is quick to assure, hand falling away from his wrist with one last glance around the table. "I’m fine."

It’s not until his eyes catch on hers, flaring brighter blue in the dim fluorescent lighting that he seems to realize why his mark is suddenly singeing his skin.

"Felicity Smoak, right?" Oliver asks softly, his voice carrying the three chairs distance between them.

"Yes, Sir." Felicity replies shyly, overwhelmed and suddenly feeling too big for her skin.

"Hi." her boss smiles, wide and genuine. "I’m Oliver Queen."


End file.
